


crime

by Lynnmix



Series: the silence of robins [1]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M, one-sided genderbending
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:29:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnmix/pseuds/Lynnmix
Summary: 这是个星期五的晚上。星期五晚上是来做什么的大家都懂。泡吧，喝酒，看毫无智商的爆米花电影，在沙发上模仿披萨饼上的奶酪，广告商为争夺黄金时段的广告时间打得不可开交。最勤劳的员工此刻也会窝在自己的懒人沙发上玩玩xbox或者ps，被关进班房的家伙们也完全颓掉没有逃狱的念头。这可是星期五的晚上，在一周的忙碌之后人们需要点什么来放松来解脱。
Relationships: Sladin - Relationship
Series: the silence of robins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728595
Kudos: 8





	crime

这是个星期五的晚上。  
星期五晚上是来做什么的大家都懂。泡吧，喝酒，看毫无智商的爆米花电影，在沙发上模仿披萨饼上的奶酪，广告商为争夺黄金时段的广告时间打得不可开交。最勤劳的员工此刻也会窝在自己的懒人沙发上玩玩xbox或者ps，被关进班房的家伙们也完全颓掉没有逃狱的念头。  
这可是星期五的晚上，在一周的忙碌之后人们需要点什么来放松来解脱。

robin的身体陷进床垫里，此刻她的脑子混乱不堪，原来这就是所谓的被操进床垫的感觉。她的腿连勾住对方腰部的力量都已经没有了，它们被抓住然后架在了对方的肩膀上，男人向自己俯下身，迫使双腿以更大的角度向外打开，这个变化牵扯到了股间，让她觉得那一下一下的撞击实打实地震颤着骨盆。  
她松开手不再抓着床单，迎着对方的意图抬起身，伸出胳膊圈住了他的脖子，对方的手臂立刻填补了她的身体和床的空隙。环绕着的体温和在体内冲撞着的热度让robin不由得发出叹息。  
这是一个星期五的晚上。

有时候是slade找上她，也有的时候是她主动找上slade，不过无论如何，这件事的结果都是一样的，slade会把她拖到自己的某个秘密基地里然后他们把装备和衣服丢得到处都是，在下一个周一继续提着各自的武器在jump city的各个楼顶打架。和货真价实的性爱一样，她对slade的仇恨也是货真价实的，但这并不意味着他们之间不能有除了打架谈判相互威胁之外的互动。  
而至于原因为何当事人也是说不清道不明的状态，最多只能以这恐怕是hannibal与clarice的现实暴力情色版作结。  
况且这是个星期五晚上，人生思索和哲学辩证不仅不合时宜而且破坏气氛。  
在被痛经的队友，掺了豆腐的甜甜圈和智商极值可怕均值捉急的坏蛋们折腾了四天五个早上之后，robin觉得自己尚在发育中的的大脑承受不了这么高强度的思考。  
她被slade上下摇晃，乳头蹭过对方的胸口传来过电一般的快感，她的身体不住地哆嗦着。  
即便是有想说出口的话语，张嘴也只能发出呻吟；即便是想继续思考，大脑也已经退化了好几个阶段；即使是想跳下床去离开这个是非之地，身体也已经疲软地只能被动接受着快感。她完全可以找一个同龄人作为自己的男朋友，但是很遗憾，迄今为止，没有人能比得上slade，各种方面。  
她仰起头，半眯着眼睛把脸凑近对方，独眼的佣兵心领神会，低头送去充满占有意味的亲吻。抽送的速度加快了，slade又换了个角度，现在这个位置让他正好能够在插入的同时碾过robin的g点。频繁地刺激之下robin不禁叫出了声，那是和平时愤怒的叫喊或者吃痛的呻吟完全不一样的，混合着喘息的声音，就好像是那些快感马上就要杀了她似的，无助的不受控制的声音从被亲吻得有些红肿的嘴唇之间不断倾泻出来。  
Slade把自己拉开了一些以便观察robin此刻的表情，他和robin在这方面的契合度高得吓人，情事之中对方的每一个反应代表了什么似乎是早已内置入大脑的知识。比如现在robin睁大了那双蓝眼睛咬着嘴唇，用惊惧混合着无助的眼光看着自己，这意味着对方的高潮很快就要来临。  
他狠狠地撞了那里两下，用那种又深又快的抽送，然后一直包裹着阴茎的肉壁便迎来了意料之中的抽搐痉挛。如果这不是一个星期五晚上，slade绝对不会这么做，但正是由于这是一个星期五晚上，所以robin能得到她想要的并且不需要另外付出任何东西。  
他饶有兴味地看着robin逐渐从灭顶的快感中缓和过来，肉壁的收缩节奏也跟着减缓，当然，slade并没有停止抽插，在对方依旧沉浸在余韵中的时候他里高潮还有一段时间。  
也只有在这个时候slade才会发自内心地感谢美利坚军方的非法实验。

被折腾到第二次高潮是slade准备拔出去的时候，因为带了套所以射精的感觉并不明显——当然robin不是那种为快感而甘心冒着怀孕风险的傻缺姑娘，就算是色情网站上把它描述成一种仿佛人生都跟着充实起来的感受，她也绝对不会尝试。对方略微软下来的性器逐渐离开自己的身体，拔出的时候还带出了光是想一想就让她红透了脸的声音，但是slade显然不打算就这么结束，依然在收缩的阴道中被插入了手指。  
因为之前的高潮而充血的肉芽被拇指按压着揉搓着，骨节分明的食指和中指代替了阴茎在所能触及的地方刮蹭着黏液。已经脱力的身体做不出任何阻止这一切的举动，robin只能向slade投去不耐烦的眼神，换来的却是从下腹一路向上的舔舐亲吻。  
男人恶质地在亲吻到胸部的时候轻咬了一下她右侧的乳头。  
Robin就因为这个被生生拖入了第二次高潮。

这是一个星期五的晚上，最后一点余韵也被消耗殆尽。  
她半趴在slade的身上，虽然之后slade把她抱到浴室里洗了澡，但是他们身上依旧能闻出来那种交合过的味道。  
或许是心理作用，她想。半干不湿的头发垂下来扎到了眼睛，她动了动脑袋试图把那撮毛甩到其他的方向。Slade抬起手捋了捋她的头发，动作几乎可以被称之为温柔。  
和你的死敌约炮有一个缺点就是理智会像捉奸的队友一样在不合适的时间地点推开某扇门，而robin的理智可比那些队友的战斗力高出三倍不止。尽管疲倦很快又把它扫地出门但是那该死的东西抓住了它能够起效的每一分钟在robin心中种下负罪感。  
在一个初夜的平均年龄是16岁的国家里，robin属于低于平均数的那类。  
而对于上下浮动两到三年的合法性交年龄，robin属于不合法的那类。  
即便那是robin自愿的，一旦被揭发，无论她怎么辩解，法律和舆论都会给她盖上“强奸受害者”的戳，让她顶着这个不应算做污点但也不光荣的印记过完这辈子，那么这辈子对于她也差不多是完了。  
这样可不行。她得把界限拉回去，毕竟她得恨着slade。

她直起背，双手撑在对方的胸膛上把身体抬高了一点，但是鉴于这样的姿势不仅能看到吻痕，而且还将胸部整个堆到了对方面前，robin只好作罢，重新趴回slade身上。  
“这不会改变我们之间的关系。”哦天，她为什么不喝几口水再说话呢，嗓子哑的要命不说，而且一听就是之前叫得太响的缘故。但是即便如此，robin还是摆出了一副严肃的样子，当然，她自己绝对没有意识到那副模样配上现在的状态和气氛究竟有多色情。  
“那么，你要抓我么，robin？”slade的回答则带着完全没有当真的语气，他摸了摸对方没干的头发，然后隔着被子把胳膊搭在了robin的腰上，抓住了她的臀部，“我现在这个状态是跑不了的，要报警吗？”  
robin居然真的思考了一下，然后回道：“没有犯罪就没法报警，slade，除非你在这能炸掉隔壁的大楼并且还能让我找到你和那场爆炸的联——”  
slade没让她说完，他把robin向上提了提然后双手插入对方的发间。佣兵亲了亲她的鼻尖然后在她耳边说道：  
“这里当然有犯罪，那就是你，jailbait。”  
然后他放开手，微笑着看着robin那种像是受到侮辱一样的难以置信的表情。  
“我不是！”  
“不你是，robin，你是——”slade轻抚着robin的脖子，那里有一处咬痕，他的指尖描绘着她的下颌骨，停在嘴唇上。  
他知道robin会读唇语，所以没必要把这句话说出来成为某个可能藏在这里的窃听器里的录音。  
“你是我的罪行。”


End file.
